Rebirth of whirlpool
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: Sequel to the results of a feed up Jinchuuriki. Naruto has arrived in the hidden cloud, what will the village council say to his proposition? How will he handle being the king of a land and having to deal with the pressure of being married to the Jinchuuriki of the two tails who might not be as innocent as she appears?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup everybody, mdangel here, wanted to let you all know that this it the sequel to the results of a feed up jinchuuriki. I want to give special thanks to vampire1166 as he or she helped me see how to get around my road block for this series. They also gave me several plot ideas that will help in making this installment of the series much longer than the previous story. So with out further delay her is the first chapter though do keep in mind that like all my story's the first chapter is the test run to see if enough people like the story to keep it going so if you like it them review it please.**

 **Chapter 1**

The trip to the hidden cloud and been a tiresome one for Naruto. He had spent nearly all his time making a list of what needed to be done for his people. So he was getting only two hours of sleep each night as that is all he would allow for himself as he had to make the list and then prioritize it as well. Which meant a lot of thinking using strategy, something Naruto had never excelled at. Well besides battle strategy and even then that only worked when he was in a fight.

Thankfully both A and Yugito were happy to lend a helping hand. Yugito more so than A was as she would always state, what kind of wife would she be if she didn't help her husband, whenever Naruto wondered why she was doing so much to help. She also had used the reasoning that as she would be marrying him it would only be natural that she do everything she could for her new people.

Naruto was extremely grateful for their help as they often saw things that he hadn't. Then there was A's experience as a leader which helped exponentially as his experience in leading had proved to be invaluable. The real challenge would be meeting his people and gaining their trust. Thankfully A had said they had been treated well, however he did admit that it was more to try to gain the trust of one of them to turn them into a baby factory as they all had blood seals that would prevent them all from ever having children and only they themselves knew how to deactivate the seals. It wasn't something A was proud of as he admitted to it in quite the shameful manner, however it was a process that his father had started and still held too much approval by his counsel for him to stop it. A's same merely escalated when Yugito herself stated how disgusted she was with this.

Thus this brings us to their arrival at the hidden cloud.

A and Naruto immediately went to A's office to discuss the liberation plan Naruto had for the P.O.W's in the hidden stone. It was a simple plan that even A was stunned at, A would approach the tsuchikage for talks of an allyance. He would bring two bodyguards for himself that would be trained in a special seal Naruto knew about thanks in part to the toads. Once inside his two guards will make clones and have them find a well hidden area to use the special seal to summon two platoons worth of the Uzumaki into the hidden stone. At that point the Uzumaki would use their skills to find all of the Uzumaki clan P.O.W's and gather them together placing the special seal on each member and having the two Uzumaki that remained outside of the village summon each P.O.W as the special seal is placed. The rescue party would then signal their completion to the outside group via a two way signal seal that would alert the outside party. All A would need to do is do his best to keep the talks going for three days. Should the hidden cloud fall suspect they can deny having any knowledge that it even was happening.

All in all it was a rather fail safe plan for the hidden cloud as they could say they had no knowledge of the event and simply came for peace talks. Which gave them a get out of jail free card.

"So what is the verdict, the king of whirlpool has already said these terms are unchanging and that we would have to meet them all if we were ever to gain his trust" A spoke to his council. He wanted to tell Naruto he agreed but do to the serious repercussions this could have he had to get the majority vote of the council in his favor.

"Why must we do so much for them now and get so little in return" one of the council spoke

"The king is aware of the blunders this village made during my father's rain, also given the fact that we once attempted the kidnapping of his mother and our participation in the destruction of his homeland without even trying to gain an alliance has made it so he is extremely hesitant to trust us, he is in fact only doing so because of his love for and faith in my daughter. Something she shares for him. So it is to be expected that we will need to do a big effort in helping him now if we wish to have a prosperous alliance with them in the future. This will also help win over his people to trust us" A said as he saw most of the council were agreeing to this yet there was still not enough so A decided to play his killing blow.

"He has also already agreed to enter an arranged marriage with my daughter with the stipulation that we follow the terms for it to be legally binding with no way for him to dissolve it. So given how devoted the Uzumaki clan is to family, it stands to reason should we ever need help in the future and have done as he requested now they will be the first to come running to our add. Now let's put this to a vote do we agree or not" A ordered as he watched as each member including himself wrote their answer on a piece of paper and handed it to his assistant this way they avoided having council members feel pressured to answer a specific way.

A watched nervously as his assistant began the tally and was putting each vote in the same stack.

"In an unanimous vote of the council we the hidden cloud have agreed to the king of the land of whirlpools terms for an alliance" Mabui said calmly much to A's relief, as this now meant he no longer had to be fearful of his daughter's reaction as her marriage to Naruto would be decided with this vote so A was really hoping for this as the last thing he wanted was to have to tell his baby girl the village was denying her marriage and have her go full blown two tails on him as even her tailed beast appeared to have taken a liking to Naruto as well.

'If this hadn't past I could kiss my manhood good by as yugito would have neutered me. I swear that girl is just as terrifying as her mother when it comes to things she wants' A thought as a cold shiver ran down his spine at the memory of the last time he had true saying no to his wife. It was official yugito would most definitely fit right in with the Uzumaki, the women of that clan were always so damn scary when they were pissed.

OK that's a wrap! Please remember to review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Currently naruto and yugito had been back at their training ground as it had been dubbed by Naruto was holding yugito's hand as they walked through the entire area. admittedly they had only ever used 5 percent of the grounds so it was still mostly untouched as it had areas that hadn't been used in decades.

It was as they were walking into a clearing that Naruto decided to Gluck on a subject that would go one of two ways as he didn't know how his people would react should this not go like he hoped.

"Yugito-hime, I wanted to talk to you about something" Naruto said braking yugito's train of thought

"Sure, you know you can talk to me about anything naruto-koi" yugito replayed with a small blush as he rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. No matter how many times he had referred to her as his princess she could or he referring to him as her love from the time the left the hidden leaf she could never prevent herself from gaining a massive blush. Sure she was now confident at the subject of how she felt for him but even with that she was unable to avoid blushing and it only became worse when they were in public, despite them cutting back on how open they were about their relationship in front of others they didn't like doing heavy PDA, at most they would use their terms of endearment and a quick kiss every now and again. It made it obvious that they were at least boyfriend and girlfriend but it didn't make it so obvious that the little bit of PDA they did so was suffocating.

The last thing they wanted was to be one of those couples that were disgustingly obnoxious with an insane amount of PDA that made you want to hurl. However upon their return and first display of PDA the village was practically vaporized by how quick the word spread. Yugito's girlfriends suddenly had popped out of nowhere and began milking her for every detail, by the time they were finished it was obvious that yugito was a mix of romantic diehard and a closet romance diehard. Thus until she became on or the other she would forever be trapped with her blushing habit. Yet naruto secretly hoped that would never happen as he liked see a blushing yugito so much, she was simply to beautiful with a blush in his opinion.

"Well it's about our Clan's, I was really hoping to preserve the old rituals and customs the Uzumaki had. Though no where near like how the hyuga are about theirs, I mean if there is some sort of custom like the cage bird seal in my clan the first thing I would do is get rid of it" naruto said with a serious expression that she had come to know very well. She new just from how his face was that it was more of a relaxed serious than his inviting stubborn seriousness that made everyone including herself give up on try to persuade him. She could also see a look of worry and concern that she knew meant he was trying extremely hard to convey his thoughts and feelings without pissing her off. To anyone else it would have just looked like him putting his foot in his mouth and bending over to let her kick his as to kingdom come, thankfully this was yugito and not someone else, as yugito could see past what withers saw as stupidity to see the extreme effort Naruto was putting out. Thus why Naruto had never once been beat to a pulp in one of yugito's famous beatings for those that lies her off, much to everyone's surprise.

At first yugito was slightly angered, she only now knew he en mother had been part of a clan with a damn bloodline, and naruto was practically asking her to ignore it. Just as she was about to left her anger show, and for the first time actually let him suffer one of her beatings that even her father feared, something suddenly clicked for her. She didn't even know her mother was part of a clan! Given how the hidden cloud was about their clans, especially ones with bloodlines, she should have meat someone by now. She had been on her own from day one only finding her father was the raikage after she made genin, as she had been removed from his care by the fucking council in a unanimous agreement. Something that meant he mother's clan had to know she existed as every clan that had a bloodline was given a seat on the shinobi side of the council. So why the fuck was she on her own, and more so why the fuck would her mother's clan do something like that to her?

Those two questions made yugito's mind up about two things, one she needed to speak to her father about her bloodline and…..

"That's fine naruto, it's a custom for women marrying a man of a different clan to take his clan name over her own and therefore follow their traditions as well" yugito said sweetly as she pulled him into a hug. She hadn't completely lied to him as every kunoichi of the hidden cloud was taught that when a kunoichi married a man of a clan that was either different than your own or when you weren't one yourself that the kunoichi was supposed to take the clan name as her new last name as a show of respect for her new clan, past that it was possible that it was completely bull shit as she had no idea what happened after that that was customary. With that in mind her internal rage as amid a whatever clan her mother belonged to as she was planning to wing their neck for what they had done to her and the best part was should her engagement to Naruto be accepted by the council they wouldn't be able to do shit to her as she would be a soon to be queen making any complaints they would have in the end mute as only the king from the land of lighting could raise complaint to her after that.

Suddenly Naruto had yet another idea. That he feels would make yugito extremely happy.

"Hime, what would you say if we had this training ground turned into an Uzumaki embassy, and build a clan compound right here in this training ground"

Yugito didn't exactly get what naruto was getting at until she saw a willow tree i. The center of the clearing they were in. If Naruto's idea came true they could section yugito's favorite hideaway as the back yard for their house. She could spend every day didden away from the world if she wanted. After all it might take some time to rebuild whirlpool and for the other Uzumaki to recover and regain their strength.

Smiling yugito rested her head on Naruto's chest

"That sounds wonderful" Yugito said in absolute bliss at such an idea. Deciding to sit Naruto's scooped yugito up in his arms much to her surprise and walked over to the willow tree and hopped up into it and lay back letting yugito use him like a pillow much to her enjoyment. It wasn't long before both feel asleep.

The next morning the pair was woke slowly, when yugito noticed not only her position but the fact that she had slept while laying on naruto she blushed heavily yet made no move to change either of those facts. After all the council had by now had passed their decision on Naruto's proposed alliance and for all she knew she was now engaged to the man before her.

 **Back at the leaf**

By now all of those that Naruto had told what happened had finally managed to have free time at the same time.

"So…" ino asked unable to get into her normally happy mood after everything that had happened

"I can't believe he's gone" Ayame said with a few tears. Naruto and her had always been close and her old man and her had been talking about a plan to get the council to let them adopt Naruto, only to have this happen.

"I can't either" Hinata spoke in a low tone. She didn't wish yugito any ill will as the girl clearly cared for and made Naruto happy. She had just come to accept that she didn't get him because she let her shy and nervous behavior get the best of her. Thus when tenten and ino told her what yugito said and what the Naruto clone told her she became extremely depressed for a short time but was now coming out of it with the knowledge that Naruto wouldn't want her to be depressed. Yet now she also had a bit of a sharper we've to her as did the rest of Naruto's friends.

In fact they all had a pact that should any of them hear someone dissing Naruto or trying to ruin his good name that they like step in. Neji and Hinata had already done so in their own clan no less.

Hinata was walking to the dining hall to dinner when she heard two elders laughing and mocking naruto. The results was Hinata at first trying to peacefully explain how they were wrong but the conversation quickly went downhill and got physical fast. One of the elders saw an opening for him to brand her with the cage bird seal and was about to when Neji jumped into the fray and fought both sides to submission despite them both activating his cage bird seal. A feet he was not capable of by the need to protect Hinata and him constantly reminding himself that Naruto had fought through far worse pain at a much younger age.

After which hiashi finally grow a backbone and ordered the release of all branch members from their cage bird seal and the execution of all the clan elders. He was the head of the family dammit and it was time his word actually did things in his family.

Ino had beat the shit out of some girls at the mall that were talking trash about the demon and ended up leaving them so mentally traumatized her father actually had to help fix what she had done.

And the others all had similar experiences as ino.

It had been happening so often the council had tried punishing the group only to receive death glares from their parents and got the shit beaten out of them by Tsunade after Which they had the civilian council disbanded as she was done with letting shit slide much like hiashi was. Yet the fifth hokage WA also now known for her brutality for those that did anything to mock naruto.

It was safe to say Naruto's friends had the village in fear of even speaking Naruto's name and what made it worse was the hokage was backing them. Yet her relationship with the konoha 12 remnants had become extremely stranded, as they now no ?Longer treated her with the respect they once had, and despite her acceptance of her new punishment from them it only mad things harder on the blond kage.

Not to mention the sand had decided to formally apologies for being tricked into attacking the leaf but given the blatant mistreatment of a shinobi felt they should not attempt any new alliance. Thus the hidden leaf was now a sitting duck should they be attacked.

Everyone's individual trains of thought was derailed by the sound of kiba slamming a chakra enhanced fist into the tree that was next to him.

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, HOW COULD WE HAVE BEEN SO FUCKING BLIND! WE JUST SAT BACK AND LET HIM SUFFER WHEN WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FRIENDS DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIITTTTT" Kiba roared out with one final punch before he fell to his knees with his forearms against the remains of the tree as he had his her hung and tears pours from his eyes.

This was a similar feeling that was shared by shikamaru and choji as the three of them had been Naruto's first supposed "friends" despite them acting nothing like friends should which left them suffering almost as much as Hinata.

Seeing kiba break like this only furthered the dark mood of the group as they realized how much they were in the same bout as kiba as even after naruto had accepted them as a friend they did shit for him when he did so much for them.

"We have to do something" choji mumbled

"What do you mean" shino asked

"We have to do something to go this mess with naruto, I don't know about the rest of you but I am not willing to just let my one sided friendship with him stay one sided" choji said with a fierce determination that was soon met by the rest of the group

 **Meanwhile at the hokage tower**

"Please, please tell me you have something Jiraiya" A puffy red eyed Tsunade pleaded

Jiraiya simply hung his head and gave it a light shack

"Sorry Tsunade-hime but I have nothing, I figured I would go to the land of lightning and an around the villages close to the hidden cloud but when I got to the border I was informed by some of the king's army that no resistant of the land of fire in permitted within their boxers and violation will result in all out war. So I was forced to turn back. I did get one of my informants that travels around to bring back a rumor that is circulating in the hidden cloud that they are hosting an entire nation's population for some reason. What nation and for what reason let alone how is unknown to me" Jiraiya said sadly.

"What have we done" Tsunade thought to herself as she hung her head

Done, please remember to review


	3. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	4. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


	5. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 3

I have begun transferring **The resurrection of the Forgotten clan, The Yin to Naruto Yang,** and **of Fire and sky** , to my new account.


End file.
